<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the end I return to you by rikotin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440731">In the end I return to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin'>rikotin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV David, Tumblr Prompt, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David finishes a big project for his university studies and returns home after a long, <i>long</i> period of working non-stop.</p><p>A tumblr prompt by anon: Kisses - <i>tender eyelid and nose kisses before finally sealing the deal.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the end I return to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David closes the door to the flatshare behind him as quietly as he can, cringing at the creaking sound it makes. It’s nearly two in the morning and he feels like his bones are made of lead after spending 18 hours at the university just to meet the deadline of the film project he has been working on for three months now.<br/><br/></p><p>He toes off his shoes and tosses his coat to the rack before picking up his bag again, the weight of it feeling like it’s double what it was before.<br/><br/></p><p>He feels a bit guilty, actually, that he has been practically living at the university for the past two weeks straight, only dropping by at the flatshare or at Laura’s for a few sad hours of tossing and turning before heading out again and continuing editing his short. Because of it, they haven’t really had much time to spend together for a while now, Matteo and him. He’s glad Hans ceremoniously handed him an extra key to the flat a month back, as despite the fact he’s been so occupied, those few hours of restless sleep were always better with Matteo curling up against him – and he learned the hard way his boyfriend does not wake up to a phone call, let alone to a doorbell, after he’s dozed off. He’s now also very aware that Hans, on the other hand, is a light sleeper to the point it’s actually ridiculous.<br/><br/></p><p>David makes his way to Matteo’s room, quietly entering, and spots Matteo fast asleep. He is sprawled out like a starfish, taking up pretty much all the space at the bed, David huffs out a laugh and puts his bag next to the desk before pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it to the floor. He walks over to the side of the bed, tilting his head lightly as he takes in the sight of Matteo, the faint glow of the street lights illuminating his peaceful face.<br/><br/></p><p>The sight makes David smile. Matteo has been quite grumpy for some time now, always pouting and complaining when they haven’t seen each other for a while, and David can’t blame him. He knows he’s been swallowed by his school work and while he feels bad for it, the relief of finishing the project and knowing he now has more time to focus on his loved ones is all more sweeter.<br/><br/></p><p>He pokes at Matteo’s arm, earning no reaction. He gives it a little push, only resulting in Matteo moving it slightly and making an annoyed sound in his sleep. David chuckles and bends over, pressing a feathery light kiss on Matteo’s nose. As he wrinkles it, David proceeds to pepper little kisses on his cheeks and eyelids until Matteo grunts and blindly shoves his face away, making David laugh out loud.<br/><br/></p><p>“What time is it?” Matteo asks, his voice groggy with sleep. David sighs and pushes his arm more firmly away from the side he usually sleeps on.<br/><br/></p><p>“It was half past one the last time I checked and it was a while ago. You’re taking up the whole bed, move.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So bossy,” Matteo complains, but rolls over, making enough space for David to slip under the covers. As soon as he’s tucked in, his boyfriend plasters himself against his chest, snaking his arm around his torso. David humms fondly, pressing a couple more pecks onto Matteo’s closed eyelids.<br/><br/></p><p>“Can’t even get a proper kiss after my boyfriend returns from the months long war?” Matteo mumbles quietly, his voice full of mirth despite being obviously sleepy. David rolls his eyes and tugs Matteo closer.<br/><br/></p><p>“So dramatic,” he counters, kissing Matteo’s cheek firmly, before finally meeting his lips more gently. He hears Matteo sigh contently as his body practically melts against David, his hand slipping into David’s curls. The kiss is long and sweet, and as they finally break it off, Matteo immediately presses his face into David’s neck, breathing in deeply.<br/><br/></p><p>“Is it done?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hm?”<br/><br/></p><p>“The short film. Did you finish it?”<br/><br/></p><p>David smiles, nosing Matteo’s hair before leaving a peck onto his head.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, I finished it.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I want to see it.”</p><p><br/>“Tomorrow, I promise.”</p><p><br/>Matteo hums, pleased. He slides his hand down from David’s hair back to circling his torso and pulls him closer, as if it’s physically possible to be closer than their whole bodies aligning against each other. David snorts and closes his eyes as the exhaustion sets in with full force, making every single one of those last 18 hours of work in front of the desktop at the university known. At the same time he feels accomplished. A few days ago, he was certain he wouldn’t be done in time and now that he actually managed it, he can’t quite believe it.<br/><br/></p><p>Matteo mumbles something against his neck, his voice so quiet David can’t catch what he’s saying.<br/><br/></p><p>“What was that?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I said I’m proud of you,” Matteo repeats and David feels a press of the lips against his neck, shivering slightly at the tickling sensation of it. The words make him feel warm all over. He turns his face so he can press it into the unruly mop of hair of Matteo’s, taking in a long breath of the scent that he nowadays associates with home.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the anon more-or-less prompting this little ficlet. I hope it brought a bit of love and tenderness into your days 💛</p><p>Kudos and comments really make my day, but I can't thank you enough for reading 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>